


Sweet Vengeance in 3 Parts

by ladomino



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladomino/pseuds/ladomino
Summary: Part 1 of 3!It's time and Edward has already planned something out. Therefore, he needs the help of two children, better known as the Mustang siblings.I want to keep it a cute and 'short' story





	1. Chapter 1

Everything was silent. The dim moonlight was just bright enough for two pairs of eyes to realize what time it was. "I think we should go back to sleep, it's 1am and someone could hear that we're-" "What!? No way I'm going back now! We've come so far, I won't give up! Mom and dad are fast asleep, they won't notice us." The little girl with long dark brown hair looked up at her brother's words. "If you say so. If we get caught I can just blame everything on you, since you are older than me and supposed to be more reasonable, you know? " and for a moment the boy was stunned by his sister's answer. Why am I surrounded by women who always have to have the last word? Without even trying to contradict Amber, he turned around to focus on their way trough the hallway. It was the most dangerous place to sneak around at this hour because their parent's room was located right next to it and their mother was very strict with the house rules. But to get to the entrance hall, Danny and Amber had to pass their room. On tiptoes they started walking towards the entrance hall, as the siblings heard something shifting trough the half-opened door and they immediately froze at place. Ready to be scolded for being up so late Danny and Amber looked into the room and when they saw the source of the noise, both of them let out a relieved sigh. Black Hayate was laying on the ground, looking at the children and weakly wagging his tail as a sign of happiness. He surely wasn't the young and observant guard dog he used to be, since the years passed by had left their marks, but everyone loved him and treated him like a real family member. After Danny reassured himself that his parents were still asleep and his 'mission' was not threatened to be blown off, he quickly took his younger sister's hand and ran towards the front door. Now everything had to go according to plan. They put their shoes on, grabbed their jackets, then escaped through the front door and ran trough the front yard, when suddenly someone pulled them back behind the next dumpster. Before the siblings could take a closer look at the person who captured them, they knew who he was by the heart-warming hug he was giving them. Not many people ever got the chance to meet the Fullmetal Alchemist, but the Mustang children of course even got to be one of the few people who got a hug from Edward Elric. "Now-Just what do I have here?" Edward said with a mocking look on his face. "I actually expected you two to be here ten minutes ago, where is your good behavior?" "You're the one to talk. We had to be extra cautious today and Amber wasn't really helpful either" Danny said and shrugged his shoulders. That earned him an angry "Watch it!" from Amber and slight chuckling from Edward. The Fullmetal Alchemist hated not being around them so often anymore but he had moved on and just started a family on his own, living in Resembool together with his wife Winry, their little child and with another one on the way. " As much as I hate to interrupt your little rivalry-" "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL?!" came back in a chorus and Edward suddenly understood why Colonel Mustang found so much joy in teasing him - pure delight. But before Edward let his good mood being ruined by thinking about Roy's questionable attitude towards him, he reminded himself of the fact that Danny was so much like him, it must have been a really unpleasant throwback in time for Roy, when one day, his son found out he could actually contradict him in an argument

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Riza shifted in bed, turned her face towards the man laying next to her, as her eyes started to adjust to the darkness in their room. "Did you hear something Roy?" she asked her husband, but all she got in reply was a tired "Hmpf...no?", mumbled into one of the pillows. Riza rolled her eyes and decided to go back to sleep. After all, tomorrow was the day she finally was allowed to work under Roys command again.


	2. Central Command

Part 2 -Central Command-

"So when do we start?" Danny wore a wide grin on his face while he bumped his fists. They were hiding behind a fence and several bushes right in front of Central Command.

"Quit being so impatient. They are guarding the main entrance. We have to get past the guards at first, is that right Edward?" " Well we could do that ... but we wouldn't want anyone to notice us. I know how we can get in there without getting caught." Amber and Danny couldn't wait for Edward to continue but in that very moment, when Ed was about to explain his train of thoughts, a hand was laid on one of each Danny's and Amber's shoulders. The only thing that kept the children from screaming in surprise was the voice that apparently belonged to the hands. "Did you want to start without me? I thought we agreed on meeting one block away from the Central Command so no one could see us coming, brother!" "You're late Al." Ed turned around with a smirk. He stood up and rose his voice, which sounded like a bad impression of major Armstrong, while he began to furiously gesticulate with his index finger in front of Al's face. "To be on time and more importantly at the right place when you are needed is really important and maybe that would be the perfect chance to rethink your choice to become a State Alchemist, Alphonse Elric! This behavior of yours is indeed under-" Edward stopped his rant when he realized he might have been a bit too loud to go unnoticed. Two guards were heading right towards their hiding spot but by the time they reached it, the Mustang siblings and Elric brothers were gone.

All four were panting when they finally stopped running. "If we use the ventilation system," Alphonse said, pointing towards the small opening in the wall, while he was leaning against a wall of a house for support, "we'll be able to reach the office in no time!" "Isn't the tunnel too small for you two?" Amber asked with a worried look on her face. " We may be out of shape but some things will never change... Ed won't have any problems fitting in there." Al's answer came so fast, Edward couldn't quite comprehend his brother's comment. In his defense, it was late... or early in the morning. Either way, it's clearly not a time Ed's brain can be called fully functional, what may caused his delayed or missing reaction. As he snapped out of his state of daydreaming in which he thought about how useful high heels for men could be to prevent such comments, Amber and Danny already climed up the wall and entered the building through the ventilation system. The entrance was big enough for Ed and Al to fit in it at the same time. Their way to Roy's office was not hard to find, though it was dark and on the metal ground were thick layers of dust. Amber couldn't come around sneezing a few times, and as soon as they reached the office and entered the dark room, relieved expressions could be seen on each of their faces. "Wow, hasn't changed much since we've last been here together, Al. Reminds me of old days." "Yeah, you're right. Though I would not want to go back in time, it would be nice to see everyone together in this room once again." The children looked at Al. They have heard many stories of the time the Elric Brothers went to find a way to get their bodies back and sometimes they too wished to be part of their adventures at least once. Their parents often pointed out that this while journey wasn't anything to be jealous of, but still, to be reckless and and an alchemist was exactly what Danny wanted to be. He wanted to be like Edward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the second chapter is out and it's a little bit shorter than the first. The last one will hopefully be up soon :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I actually intendet to upload the story as a whole but I have much to do and that's why I split it in 3 Parts.


End file.
